The Air Conditioner's Out
by InvaderLuver
Summary: FOR KGIRL...A.J.'s AC goes out, so he decided to go outside. But when he comes across Tezz in a secret room, he asks to sleep with him. How exactly will they both be able to handle their past affairs? LEMON. ONESHOT


**FOR KGIRL1! (Request)**

**X33**

**Warning:**

**TezzxA.J.**

**M for lemon, though it's not that graphic...**

**So if u don't like Tezz kissing Canadians with albino-ish hair, or Russians with black emo-styles hair and chestnut eyes taking A.J. into their bedrooms, DON'T READ.**

**Xp**

* * *

A.J. cried out in boredom as he took his shirt off. He groaned and turned his pillow over and kicked off his sheets, but he was still sweating. He groaned and fanned himself, which only made more heat. Of all the times, his AC had to die on him.

'_Perfect… well, I could go in Vert's room, but he'll beat me with his bat if he heard someone come in his room… Agura is a NO… Stanford likes the heat 'cause he says it's good to sweat sometimes… _pft_… the Cortez bros don't have a spare bed and Spinner kicks while Sherman's bed is only big enough for him… and Zoom sleep-talks and PUNCHES…'_

The blond got himself out of his bed and figured it would be cold outside. He walked downstairs and turned to go outside before he saw a small light past the living room. Cocking his head, he followed the marvelous light and opened the door where it was coming from.

Tezz was sitting at a desk, writing something with a dim lamp on, half asleep.

"Tezz?"

"DOHH!" He cried and turned, his skin pale and eyes slightly wide. "Don't… SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" He panted and turned the lamp off. He walked over to his teammate and sighed, grabbing his jacket from the hook on the wall. "What are you here for?"

"Well, my AC's out and I was wondering if you could… maybe, let me sleep with you?"

Tezz tucked part of his bangs behind his ear, still covering his left right eye. **(A/N: In all the episodes, he has his left eye covered, but in 'Blast from the Past', he has the other eye covered, and it changes a lot, so MEHH!)** I don't know if… Not to sound rude-" Which he really was trying to do all along for hurting him before and to avoid any IDEAS A.J. might have that would suck him in too, "-but I don't think you can fit. I like to spread out because I've been sleeping on a stone floor for the past nine years, and I ju-"

"Dude, you're small enough to fit SHERMAN with you, there's no doubt I can't fit on your friggin' QUEEN-SIZED BED." A.J. assured and moved ahead.

Tezz grumbled on the inside, and moved up with A.J., opening his door for him and getting another pillow for the man. "Ah! COLDNESS!" He whisper-yelled happily.

The Russian tossed him the pillow and took off his black shirt and white shorts, crawling in bed with the same boxers he had on when he was cut by the GearSlammer. A.J. smirked at the memory, especially when they had a little fling in the locker rooms before Vert walked in before they could finish. Luckily they got away, THAT TIME…

A.J. curdled close to Tezz and smiled. "Thanks for letting me sleep with you…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Tezz turned his back to the other, not particularly in the mood for another hot one night stand with the Canadian. Recalling the incident, it WAS pretty hot. A.J. didn't have a lot of fat. He had muscles like Sherman… thick, hot, SEXY muscle, but he was a little rough. Then again, what did you expect from an extreme sports activist?

Tezz wasn't a toothpick either. He was thick in some areas, you just couldn't see it through his suit. Back in the locker rooms, A.J. gripped his butt, ONCE. And once was all he needed to get a good idea of Tezz…

Not to mention his accent, oh… THAT ACCENT…

Don't get him started…

DON'T… get him started!

A.J. snickered as he wrapped his arms around Tezz's torso. "What's wrong Tezz? Don't wanna face your little lover?"

"Seriously, A.J.. Stop it." He shook the hands off. A.J. wrapped them again and felt his chest. "Oohhh, looks like someone's a little cold…"

Tezz blushed and turned with a murder stare. "That is so immature."

"Oh c'mon Tezzy…! How about I warm you up? Like back in the locker rooms? In the GearSlammer? Or how about up against that rock formation in the lava zone?" He asked quietly, sticking out his tongue and smoothly pushing it to the other's ear. Tezz trembled and sunk down some.

"Yeah, I bet you liked it back in my car too…"

"A.J…." He started, taking a hand and placing it on his teammate/lover's chest, feeling him also. He trembled as A.J. got feistier towards him, caressing his backside again through his boxers, teasing him by snapping the fabric's waist-line, and occasionally random suggestive groping to his crotch. Tezz pulled A.J. on his body without a care.

"I've never had sex with you in YOUR bed before…" A.J. said seductively, licking the other teammate's ear still. "I wonder what it'll be like when we get to your turn."

Tezz groaned and snickered. "It's possible… I could have something hidden…"

A.J.'s eyebrows raised in a suggestive matter. "Something NAUGHTY…?"

Tezz traced a finger down A.J.'s neck and started nibbling and licking HIS ear. "Maybe… I got some vodka and handcuffs under my bed..."

The Canadian squealed and crushed his lips to the Russian's hungrily, stroking his hands up the other's perfect body. Tezz's eyes shut as A.J. started to bite down on his neck. And collarbone gently, but implying that he was going to be on top this time. He clawed at the blond's back and huffed heavily. "A.J., you may THINK you have me cornered…"

The other looked up and listened closely as the rest was in a faint whisper. "but I know your weakness… _ANTHONY…"_

A.J. purred at his name and bit on the other's soft skin. Tezz groaned and blushed as A.J. pushed himself to his chest.

Tezz positioned his lover's legs around his side and moaned. "Please… Anthony…"

"Dude, call me A.J.. I don't like my full name."

Tezz gasped at his friend's touch and opened one eye. "D-Does it bother you… ANTHONY…?"

The Canadian growled and nodded. "Really? Shut up…"

"Oh! So you're threatening me now…?" Tezz pulled A.J. on his lap and leaned back comfortably. "Go ahead you little rapist…" He teased, suddenly gazin up with want glinted in hsi eyes. "I want you..."

A.J. immediately complied a little too soon for Tezz and made the other scream in pain. Right now, they didn't care if they woke the others up; all they wanted to do was to get into a nice, fitting pace for the both of them.

The blond kissed Tezz's lips as he thrust again. Tezz rolled his eyes back and groaned in the kiss, his lips slightly parting.

They continued both actions for another minute until A.J. found that one sweet area…

A.J. pushed his hips to the right ever so slightly, only to get a moan and two sweaty palms grasping his back. "Ahhh!" He shouted a little feminine and squeamish. "A.J.! Right there!" He cried and groaned.

The blond continued hitting the spot getting scratches, bites, and more screams muffled by his hand.

The Russian moaned and gasped until an odd sensation burned up his stomach and pelvic area again. A.J. knew Tezz couldn't hold on for much longer… he slowed the pace gradually and licked the other's lips.

He clamped his eyes shut as he came and gasped for air, unwrapping his arms from A.J.'s back. "Ahh… ahhhh… ohhhh…" He panted, his head lazily turning over to one side.

A.J. pulled himself away and grinned with satisfaction. "Tezz… that was hot… like, hotter than anything we've ever done…" he slowly leaned in. "Hotter than our little 'date' out in one of the caves we were stuck in when the sound echoed…"

Tezz groaned at the sexy memory and turned on his side. "I know A.J.… I know."

The blond lay next to the Russian and sighed dreamily. He wondered how mad Tezz would be if he found out A.J.'s AC wasn't really broken…


End file.
